


I'm Never Close Enough To Say

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 1, Pre Season 2, What the Hell Are these Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: After escaping a bad date, Karen goes back to Nelson & Murdock where Matt is working late.





	I'm Never Close Enough To Say

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in between seasons 1 and 2

Matt pushed his braille terminal to the side and ran his hand over his face. It was probably time to call it a night. He had taken the night off from Daredeviling. He hadn’t taken a night off for two straight weeks and it was becoming obvious even to himself that he was in desperate need of one. But he didn’t quite know what to do with himself. He thought his evening would be spent at Josie’s with Foggy and Karen. Only Marci was dragging Foggy to her firm’s annual banquet. And Karen had a date. 

So instead he was at the office, figuring he could catch up on some work. And he had tried. But he couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything. For some reason his thoughts kept going to Karen’s mystery date. He shouldn’t even call it a mystery date. It had just taken him by surprise, that’s all. He didn’t know the guy. He didn’t even know his name. But Karen had good judgment. If she trusted the guy, that was enough. So why was it bothering him so much? 

Matt stood up and went to grab his cane. He pushed his chair in and walked out of his office, pausing when he heard the door to the building open and someone start to make their way up the stairs. Matt tilted his head, confused. It was Karen coming up the stairs. He didn’t hear a second set of footsteps. Her date must be over. Matt realized he was smiling and tried to wipe it off his face as she got closer. 

“Matt!” Karen said, her voice full of surprise when she opened the door to Nelson & Murdock to find him standing there. 

“Hi” Matt smiled at her. “Your date’s over already?” 

“Ugh...don’t even ask” Karen said, making her way over to her desk and set a bag of food down before grabbing a bottle of water from the office supply. 

Matt grinned, a feeling of pure relief running through him, which he quickly ignored, concentrating instead of the incredible aroma coming from her bag. Italian, from that place around the corner. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt; I honestly didn’t think anyone would be here”, Karen said.

“You’re not interrupting anything, I was just heading home,” Matt reassured her. “So you didn’t eat on your date?” he was beyond curious as to what had brought her here, and hoped she wouldn’t think he was prying. 

“Long story.” Karen said, and Matt tried his best not to laugh as he sensed her rolling her eyes. 

“Have you eaten?” Karen asked before he could say anything else. “Do you want to split this? It’s baked mostaccioli and garlic bread and I’m pretty sure there’s enough in here for a family of four.”

Matt opened his mouth to decline, but the rumbling of his stomach stopped him. He had gone across the street to grab a cup of coffee and half a sandwich, but that had been hours ago and he quickly realized he was starving. 

“You’re sure?” he asked.

“Absolutely. You’d be doing me a favor, actually. Otherwise I’d probably eat the entire thing.”

“OK, sounds great. Conference room?”, Matt nodded his head in that direction.

“Yeah. Let me must grab a couple of plates.” Karen said, handing him the bag.

Matt was taking the food out of the bag as Karen came in carrying plates, forks, and two bottles of water. She filled a plate for him before doing the same for herself. They both dug in and ate in silence for a few minutes.

“Mmmm...God, this is so good.” Karen practically moaned. “So to answer your question from earlier, no, I did not eat on the date. Although there was a restaurant involved.”

Matt raised his eyebrows at her and grinned, hoping she’d elaborate.

“He’s on the raw food diet. You should have seen this restaurant he dragged me to; it was far and away the weirdest place I have ever been in my life. I swear everyone in there looked like they should be on a beach in California, not Hell’s Kitchen. So many man-buns!” Karen shook her head in disgust.

Matt laughed. “So did you eat anything?” he asked.

“Coconut water and some weird kale/flax seed thing. It was disgusting. And when he wasn’t talking about what a saint his ex was, he was lecturing me about how I am slowly poisoning my body by not being on the raw food diet.”

Matt smiled. “Well I can certainly see why you needed to stop for some real food.”

Karen smiled. “Yeah. He wanted to walk me home, but I fibbed and told him I was in the middle of working on a really important case and had to go back to the office. I wanted a real meal, and Luigi’s was the first place that came to mind.”

“So he bought it?” Matt asked. 

“Well I also may have mentioned that there was no chance in hell of us going on a second date.”

Another wave of relief rushed through Matt at her words. Why was he so happy that her date had gone badly? He cleared his throat, trying to distract himself from his own thoughts. “Where did you even find this guy?” he asked.

“It was actually a setup. He’s my landlady’s nephew. She’s been insisting on us going out for months now and I couldn’t take it anymore so I finally agreed. Believe me, I didn’t want to go in the first place,” her eyes landed on him but she quickly glanced away, and he noticed her heart started beating a little faster. 

Matt frowned, thinking he was making her uncomfortable talking about her private life.   
Before he could say anything though, Karen continued. 

“Oh my God, I forgot to tell you about the wheatgrass shots.”

“I’m sorry. The wheatgrass shots?” Matt asked.

“Yes, and before you ask, it’s basically like taking a mouthful of liquid grass.”

Matt chuckled. “I don’t know Karen, I’m thinking you made a mistake in not giving this guy another chance.”

Karen giggled, causing Matt to smile from ear to ear. God, he loved that sound. “Oh, you think so, Murdock? Just for that, when he inevitably kills someone from being in a permanent state of starvation from his stupid diet, I’m recommending you as his lawyer.”

Matt burst out laughing. “You realize that would mean you’d have to see him again here.”

“Ahhh...damn. You’re right. I’m not thinking clearly. I think that wheatgrass shot messed with my brain”

Matt smiled and leaned back in his chair.

Karen sighed as she looked at her phone. “Wow, it’s getting late.” She started gathering their empty plates. 

Matt helped her clean up from their impromptu meal, and after locking the office they walked down the stairs together. 

“Wow, there’s actually a cab.” Karen said,surprised. “Do you want to split it?” she asked.

“You take it. I’ll walk.” he told her, almost immediately regretting his decision.

“Oh, OK.” Karen said, and to Matt’s ears she sounded almost disappointed. 

“I’ll see you on Monday then.” she told him as he opened the car door for her.

“See you Monday.” he said with a smile.

Karen got in the car and Matt shut the door, knocking on the window before the cab pulled away.

He heard her tell the driver to wait a minute before she rolled down the window.

“Thank you for sharing your meal with me, Ms. Page. Your real meal.” he told her.

“My pleasure Mr. Murdock. Thanks for the company” she said with a smile. 

Before he could respond, the cab was gone. Matt sighed and slowly started walking home, already looking forward to Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jaymay's "Gray or Blue"


End file.
